


Two Briefings

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: 5 Things, Epistolary, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two notes from Ray to Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Briefings

[Note from Ray Vecchio to Ray Kowalski, left in Ray Vecchio’s desk at the 27th]

 

1\. He doesn’t carry a gun, but he sure likes to get himself shot at. I hope you’re a good shot. Keep a couple of spare clips on hand. A vest wouldn’t be a bad idea, either.

2\. He doesn’t drink, but he’ll eat anything you put in front of him. Take him to Chinatown, he knows how to order the stuff that’s not on the menu. Just don’t ask what’s in it. Also, he’ll steal your fries.

3\. He’s always right. Especially when he says something totally ridiculous. You can’t talk him out of going where he’s going, anyway, so you may as well save your breath for running.

4\. Don’t let the polite thing fool you. He loves a good argument. Loves a stupid one even better.

5\. The man seriously needs to get laid. But the last time he picked up a woman, he nearly ended up dead. Help him out, would you? If you can.

 

[Letter from Ray Kowalski to Ray Vecchio, sent from Canada to Florida]

 

1\. She likes cold pizza for breakfast.

2\. Those pretty shoes make her feet hurt all the time. Learn how to do foot massage. It makes her a whole new person.

3\. She’d rather get a funny present than an expensive one. Better still, an IOU for cleaning the house.

4\. She can’t fall asleep if she thinks you can see her. Or if you’re touching her. But she gets cold at night, and if she wakes up in your arms, it’ll be a sweet day.

5\. She likes a good fight. It’s damn hard to tell which ones are the good ones. At least, I never figured it out. Maybe you’ll be smarter.


End file.
